The White Butterfly
by Tsuki Dream
Summary: Suna requests help from Konoha of a grave concern. A horrible past of the Aburame's is exposed and an even more frightening future for all of the Fire Nation, revealed. Will they succeed? Or will a sacrifice be made from the most unlikely source of all?
1. Chapter 1

Howdy all! So I know I probably shouldn't be posting this before my older stories, but I am still searching for the notes for those and I WILL continue them...I just cannot promise you yet when that will be... but ANYWHO. I was writing this and I have...what's the word... HONED in on some of my more...ABSURD humor...but I can promise you laughs. Probably not as much as in 'It's Going To Be A Long Night' and this isn't as dark as 'Sacrifice' It is a happy medium between the two and there is also romance between a certain Aburame Shinobi and an Original Character I created. I gave a history between the two clans and have set in motion the makings of a romance between them. i tried to make her character as believable as possible and while she can do some things other Shinobi cannot (isn't that the case for most OC'S) There are MANY restrictions on her abilities...like one she doesn't actually use CHAKRA...she uses something else. BUT I would appreciate as much feedback as possible, and please try to monitor your TONE if you have any flames. I will take ALL into consideration and if anyone has any requests for my to do a fic on their favorite characters from different anime I would be more than happy to oblige you. THANK YOU for taking time to read my newest (and hopefully so far BEST) story. I have rated it M JUST TO BE SAFE. I am not one to provide lemon, but I do love fluff, and there might also be IMPLIED themes. Just so you are all aware.

Thanks again! ~Tsuki Dream

p.s: I do not own naruto!

* * *

The White Butterfly

(Chocho no Shiroi)

By: Tsuki Dream

* * *

In the Aburame clan there is a scroll with top classified information on a clan that has been believed to have long since died out. They were a clan that was a very strong rival to that of the Aburame clan. They possessed the key to wiping out the entire existence of the Aburame's Kikai Bugs which would, in turn, destroy the Aburame's greatest weapon and ninja ability. The Butterfly/ Chocho clans had a unique ninjutsu that, like the Aburame's, allowed them to harbor and use their bodies as a type of shelter for an insect that was just as powerful as the Kikai... This insect generated a special type of white electricity that allowed the user to physically hide inside elements and organisms. This insect could also use the electricity as a powerful weapon, although coming from such a small creature was more like a shock of friction. The creature was called the white butterfly.

This butterfly was able to physically mold itself with its environment. If there was a predator nearby, the butterfly could land on a tree and physically fuse into the tree and hide until the predator was gone. The only problem was that the Butterfly was such a small creature, that by the time it was aware of a predator attack, it was already being eaten or killed. The Butterfly was too small to be able to protect itself. The Chocho clan leader was childhood friends with the Aburame clan leader and they were the best of friends. The Aburame's helped the Chocho clans to make a pact with the white butterfly to allow the butterfly to take shelter and be a part of their bodies and the butterflies in turn gave them their special abilities as well as the ability to use the creatures themselves, much like the Aburame's.

The Chocho clan members very quickly discovered that the White butterfly gave them a power so increadible that they had the growing potential to become far stronger than the Aburame's. Things became tense for a long time as the Chocho's wanted to join the two clans and being as they could do so much more and were superior to the Aburame's, they believed they should be the leader of the two clans. The Chocho's became power hungry as they were not used to the creatures inside them as the Aburame's were. The Clan leader of the Chocho's became mad with a thirst for power that in the middle of the night he massacred an entire household of the Aburame's. His childhood friend then declared war on him and a horrifying blood bath ensued between the two clans. Eventually the Aburame clan leader died in a final attempt to finish off his childhood friend, who was the last of the Chocho clan. They both died and the Aburame's have never given another clan their secrets, having learned from their lesson.

The Aburame's in an effort to never forget this horrible ordeal wrote down the history and sealed the scroll and gave it to the Hokage as a record for their village in Konoha so that all could remember the power hungry ways of one who was not born into the technique as they were.

Over time the story was forgotten, but as soon as a new leader would be in charge of the clan, they would learn of the secret of the scroll and the horrible legend that it was.

So overtime the legend faded from memory and became a simple reference tool to things that were…

And Konoha lived in peace for a while until Orochimaru attacked their village during the Chunin exams. And that fragile peace they had been nursing was destroyed and Tsunade became the new Hokage.

* * *

So this was the background and history between the two clans that I was referring to. there are MANY problems to come ahead in this journey for poo Shino, but he isawesome in everything else, so I am sure he will come out on top! Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! I have the first four chapters for this written already! (no need to be shocked) but I shall post them at my discretion according to the reviews I get! It's just a rule because I like to communicate with my reviewers! So without further adieu ( I had to look that word up lol) to the review button!

~Tsuki Dream ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_**The White Butterfly**_

_**Chapter One**_

This was the sixth unexplained murder in Suna in under a month. The only lead that the Kazekage, Gaara, and his brother and sister had were the unexplained, dried up and very much dead white butterflies that were left behind on the body. They could not even seem to find a print or even a chakra signal residue. There was absolutely no way of knowing who the culprit was. The only connections were the strange insects left behind on each body, which was a bug that has never even been seen in Suna.

Gaara stood looking down at the dead nin in front of him. While it happened to be a ninja that did not belong in Suna, it was still a grave matter as the ninja was a member of the sound country. One of Orochimaru's unending supply of ninja always at his disposal.

"Gaara… he had this scroll on him." Kankuro handed Gaara a sealed scroll that had Orochimaru's insignia on it. Slowly he opened it up and read the contents. He then handed it to Temari who read it with a grave face.

"Orochimaru is planning another attack on Konoha as well as Suna… Gaara we had better warn Tsunade." Gaara looked at his sister and nodded his agreement.

"What about the body? This one may not be one of ours but the last five were." Kankuro interjected. Gaara was silent for a few minutes. Then he turned to his two siblings.

"Temari search the village and see if you can find anyone or anything related to these butterflies. Kankuro will get a team to examine the body closer and then to destroy it. I will write a letter to the Hokage explaining our dilemma and to warn her about Orochimaru's threat. Whoever did this is also an enemy of ours since five of our own were killed. We know whoever did this is not working for Orochimaru as they killed one of his men, so we can assume they are no friend to Konoha either, as we are their ally." Gaara finished and looked at back at the body in front of him and both siblings nodded their head in agreement.

"Hai." They replied simultaneously. And then Temari and a few others left to search the village while some men and Kankuro took the sound ninja's body to the examination room.

Gaara disappeared in a gust of sand and re appeared in his office. He sighed. While he may be able to sleep because he did not have Shukaku inside him anymore, it was not like he actually GOT any sleep anyways. All this business of being a Kazekage was hard work. But at least he knew his village was safe in his hands. He would not ever turn out like his father, and his siblings supported that.

He sat at his desk and quickly wrote his letter to Tsunade of Konoha outlining the problems in his village and the potential threat this person may be to Konoha as well as themselves. Then he sent the scroll on a messenger hawk.

It was late but Tsunade was still at the office. She was currently on the balcony that overlooked the entire village. She was glad that there were no large problems to be dealt with at the moment.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune burst through the doors and towards Tsunade, who was now sporting a very un-womanly huge throbbing vein in her forehead.

"Why would you interrupt me in the middle of the night?" she glared at her assistant. Shizune sweat dropped and silently handed her the urgent scroll that had just come. Tsunade calmed and slowly took the scroll.

"Shizune what is this?" She asked.

"This just came from the Kazekage in Suna…" Tsunade immediately opened the scroll and read over its contents quickly.

"Shizune! I want you to gather some ninja and send them to my office. We need Shibi Aburame and his son, as well as the rest of Shino's team with the exception of Kurenai. They will need to be briefed of their mission immediately! Also they may need the help of Yamato, Sai, Naruto, and Sakura. They are about to return from their own mission and can be briefed later. Go!" Shizune disappeared quickly and went to fetch the two Aburame's and the rest of their team. Tsunade herself immediately went into the hall of records and went straight for a scroll in the back of the room. She picked up the dusty old scroll and blew the dust off of it. She looked at the symbols written on it with a seriousness that everyone knew not to ignore. She entered her office to find the Aburame's and the rest of their team waiting in the office. She walked to her desk and sat down.

"Hokage-sama. You sent for us?" Shibi Aburame asked.

"Yes Shibi I did. Suna has asked for your help with a problem that the Kazekage cannot solve."

"He asked for us in particular?" Shibi seemed surprised. Shino was just as surprised.

'Why would the Kazekage want help from the Aburame clan?' Shino thought.

"It seems that they have a slight problem pertaining with a white butterfly found on six dead bodies in the last two weeks." Tsunade leaning on her desk with her elbows and had her hands folded in front of her mouth.

"A white butterfly? Are you serious?" Shibi was alarmed and Shino could tell his father was, which concerned him quite a bit.

"Here is the scroll that you asked us to keep safe for you Aburame's. I think it is time that a few of us here knew about an important event in the past that may be back to haunt us. Go to Suna immediately. They will need your help with this one. Naruto and his team will be joining you tomorrow morning sometime. In case you need back up."

"Lady Tsunade, Shino and I will be more than capable of taking care of-" Shibi started to protest.

"I am not taking ANY chances Shibi. You will be in charge, but Yamato is to order his own team. They are going merely as back up, and as Gaara and Naruto are friends it will be better to have them along so that you may do what is needed to be done with full trust. You might have to explain some things to the Kazekage. I have sent him a message informing him that you will be leaving immediately. This person who is operating within Suna has killed not only one of Orochimaru's goons, but five of the Kazekage's personal men, and Suna believes that they are a threat to us as well. Now go."

"Hai Tsunade-sama" Shibi spoke for the team. The Aburame's, Hinata, and Kiba and Akamaru all left in a hurry towards Suna.


End file.
